


Putting on a Dress

by misura



Category: Koko wa Greenwood | Here is Greenwood
Genre: Community: springkink, Crossdressing, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Mitsuru's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting on a Dress

"Sempai, you're a pervert," Shun said, when Mitsuru first told him.

"No, I'm not," Mitsuru said. "I'm just concerned for you and Shinobu's happiness, that's all."

"Either that, or you're interested in a threesome," Shinobu commented from behind the chamber-screen. "Which, I might add, you're not going to get."

"You're both paranoid," Mitsuru complained. "What's wrong with me wanting to keep some psychotic woman from kidnapping a dear kohai of mine?"

"Hey!" Shun objected. "Shinobu's sister isn't - "

" 'Psychotic' is hardly the term I would use. 'Pathetically jealous and incapable of surpassing me', perhaps," Shinobu said. "And I think she knows what would happen if she so much as touched a hair on Shun's head."

"Uhm, what _would_ happen?" Shun whispered to Mitsuru.

"Shinobu'd get angry," Mitsuru whispered back.

"Oh." Shun thought about that for a moment.

"I'm hurt, you know," Mitsuru continued in a normal voice. "You hardly even got upset when she kidnapped _me_. I feel like I'm being dumped."

"You can take care of yourself," Shinobu said. "Nothing she could do would make you more twisted than you already are."

"Thanks a whole lot," Mitsuru muttered.

Shun grinned.

"Besides," Shinobu continued, stepping from behind the screen "this afternoon should definitely make up for anything you feel I owe you for."

Mitsuru's expression brightened, and Shun stared, then blinked, then made a face.

"Amazing what a wig and a little bit of make-up can accomplish," Mitsuru said, looking Shinobu up and down admiringly.

"Sempai!" Shun protested.

"Yes, yes, you're more convincing as you are," Mitsuru allowed. "Still, if I'd known ... "

"Then I'd probably have found another roommate, or have been forced to tell people about that picture-collection you keep in the bottom-drawer of your closet," Shinobu said.

"Actually, I just wanted to remind you he's _my_ boyfriend," Shun informed Mitsuru. "What picture-collection?"

"Never mind," Mitsuru said hastily. "Now that you're both ready, shall we go?"

"By all means, let's go and show Yui-chan how very taken you are, and how pointless for her it would be to go on stalking you, considering you've already got a girl hanging on each arm," Shinobu sighed.

"Is that why we're doing this?" Shun chuckled and grabbed Mitsuru's left arm.

"No, it's - " Mitsuru started, as Shinobu grasped his right arm and started steering them towards the door. "This has got _nothing_ to do with Yui."

"This might actually turn out to be a lot of fun," Shun said.

"Swear upon your honor that this will remain between the three of us, and I'll try to keep him in check," Shinobu offered in a low voice. "Otherwise, I promise you'll be broke by the end of this day."

"You keep him in check and I won't tell him where I got the wig and the costume," Mitsuru countered.


End file.
